


Tidbits

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Dialogue drabbles originally posted to tumblr.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. "What if I wake up and you don't?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynextcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/gifts).



> A/N: Prompts listed as chapter titles.

Jane sighed. “Maura, I’m right here. What are you really worried about?”

Maura sighed and leaned her chin on her open palm. “What if,” she paused and took a deep breath, “one day I wake up and you don’t? What if this is the time you don’t make it back? Jane, I can’t, I can’t imagine what—“

“Hey,” interrupted Jane as she rounded the kitchen island and gathered Maura in her arms. “It’s not like it was. I made a promise to you. No more unnecessary risks.” She rubbed Maura’s back and kissed her temple. Maura leaned into her touch.


	2. "I swear you're the one thing keeping me sane right now."

Jane stomped into the morgue. “Ugh,” she sighed as she approached Maura’s table.

Maura paused her recording. “Hard day?”

Jane ran a hand through her hair. “Can you go blind from too much paperwork?”

Maura tilted her head. “Significant eye strain can cause vision impairment but I’m not sure of the incidence of total blindness.”

Jane smiled softly. “There’s that Google brain I can always count on.” She crossed her arms and shook her head. “I swear you’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”

“There is ice cream over there.”

Jane crossed and kissed her cheek. “Bless you.”


End file.
